


A Check His Ass Can't Cash (Or Can It?)

by pippen2112



Series: RvB Smut Week 2k18 [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (explained in notes), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, North Doesn't Know if He Wants to Sigh or Swoon, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Rimming, RvB Smut Week, Tex Encourages Him, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Man York, Trans Woman Tex, Vaginal Fingering, Wagers of a Sexual Nature, York is a Flirt, male coded pronounds for AMAB trans anatomy, male coded pronouns for AFAB trans anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: “I think she’d go for me,” York says, already neck deep in consideration.  “I mean, I’m a catch.”“Of course you’re a catch, sweetie,” Tex coos, her tone pseudo-saccharine.  She leans sideways and throws a sturdy arm over North’s shoulders.  “But you’ve already hooked quite a pair for yourself, and the universe only has so much good luck to spare on you.”“Bet I could get her number.”Tex perks up.  Her gaze flashes to York as she props her elbows on the chair back, cocking her head to the side, her adam’s apple bobbing.  “You bet, you say.”Oh no.Written for RvB Smut Week's Rare Pair Day





	A Check His Ass Can't Cash (Or Can It?)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Akiswana for dropping this rare pair on me like a ton of bricks, Confessionforanothertime for helping me figure out where to take it, and Zopponde for beta reading an early draft and catching a lot of my mistakes.
> 
> In this story, York is a trans man and Tex is a trans woman in a relationship with North, a cis man. I chose how Tex an York refer to their anatomy intentionally based on how I saw their characters--even though Tex is a woman, she loves her dick and loves using it to tease her boys.
> 
> I did my best not to include anything dysphoric. This is intended to be a fun smutty story. If you have any questions, comments, or concrit, feel free to leave a comment--I have anonymous commenting and comment moderation enabled if you don't wish your comment to be made public, just let me know.

North’s waiting for another round of drinks when he spies the red head slinking up to the bar. Clad in a fluttery turquoise dress, she shoots him a polite grin and orders two shots of tequila without batting an eye. Truth be told, North doesn’t mean to react to it, but he has a little sister off doing who knows what; sometimes he can’t help when his protective instincts flare up. “Be careful,” he says kindly, calmly. “They don’t water down their liquor here.”

The red head shoots him a hard look from the corner of her eye, flinty and guarded. But as she opens her mouth to respond, the bartender stops in front of North, deftly placing in front of him a standard brown bottle, a tumbler of dark whiskey, and a frosty pina colada. North glances down at the round of drinks just as the red head huffs a quiet laugh. “I think you’re the one who should watch himself, buddy.”

He shakes his head, grinning at his own hypocrisy. “Guess I deserve that.” Ducking his head, he picks up the assortment of drinks and turns to leave. “Hope no other assholes interrupt your night,” he says with an apologetic grin.

North weaves through the sparse crowd populating The Twisted Spur, Tex’s favorite watering hole, making his way back to their table for the evening. Tex’s leather jacket is hanging over her chair but her seat is empty; when he scans the bar, North spies her blond ponytail bobbing near the jukebox. York is sitting where North left him: angular features, a steadily filling jaw line, legs splayed proudly. But his eyes are glazed, his lips parted, his cheek help up by his right palm as he stares past North toward the bar. North glances back, following his gaze, and sees York’s gaping after the leggy red head.

Shaking his head, North bumps his hip against York’s shoulder, jolting him from his stupor. York yelps, instantly snapping upright in his chair, his eyes widening as he pouts. “What?”

“You’re staring,” North says as he slides the pina colada over to York and sets the whiskey in front of Tex’s empty chair. 

“What? No way!”

“It’s not subtle,” North replies with a wry grin. “And as charming as I found the wide mouthed bass routine, not everyone likes being gawked at.”

York huffs into his drink, gulping it down fast and wincing at the cold. “You can knock it all you want, but I’m two for two with the seduce from afar method.”

“York’s staring again?” Tex asks as she sidles up to the table. She turns her chair around backwards, adjust herself without an ounce of shame, and straddles the chair, leaning against the seat back.

York rolls his eyes. “Honestly, guys, it’s like y’all don’t know me at all.”

North leans toward Tex, stage whispering, “He wants the red head.”

Tex scans the room, her eyes quickly finding the woman in question. She’s quiet for a moment, the corner of her mouth quirking sporadically. “You know, I think York might be right for once. He’s not staring.”

“See!” York says, taking another long sip from his drink.

She smirks. “But he is drooling over her.”

Sputtering into his drink, York frowns. “Rude.” But he still dabs at his chin, feigning innocence.

“It’s pretty damn obvious, babe,” Tex says, pleased as punch.

North laughs, taking a quick sip. “Don’t blame him, Tex. York just has a type.”

“Oh? Pretty, right?” Still smirking, Tex bats her eyes at him.

He shakes his head. “Pretty people who can break him in half.”

Ever the eloquent one, York sticks his tongue out at them, but through it all, the corners of his mouth stay perked upward. Playing with his straw, he shakes his head and angles himself away from the bar. “I can’t take y’all anywhere.”

Tex glances over at North, brow quirked. He shrugs, nursing his beer. Huffing a silent laugh, Tex leans over to York, probably nudging his ankle with hers. York to her, his eyes bright. “Well Casanova?” She asks. “You gonna go work your magic?”

His eyes tighten. “Not while I’m on a date with you two.”

North glances around the Twisted Spur, at the smoke-stained ceiling and sticky floors and the less than reputable clientele. “This you consider date-worthy.” He really shouldn’t be surprised anymore. Over a year ago, he fell into bed with a Southern debutante who ran away from his family’s expectation and an ex-con turned grease monkey with more balls than him and York combined. It’s been a learning curve for him, figuring out how they all fit together, no mistake, but North can’t imagine a life without them. Not anymore.

“Really?” Tex comments, her heated gaze raking up and down York. “I don’t know about North, but I’d like to see you tap that. She’d look good riding your face.”

A pulse of heat flutters in North’s groin. York too, North suspects from the flush rising on his olive cheeks. “Tex,” he says quietly, warningly.

She doesn’t respond. Before North can press them, York looks up at them through his lashes, scrubbing the back of his neck. Fuck, York’s pretty when he’s caught off-guard. “You think I’d have a shot?”

Tex grins, teeth glinting like a shark’s. “Oh, not at all, but I haven’t had a good laugh since that time you went spelunking a little too far south, and North discovered the glory of getting his salad tossed.”

Choking on his beer, North coughs into his fist, cheeks burning. “Christ, Tex.”

But York is already making eyes at the red head. Initially, North’s chest constricts, but he breathes through the discomfort, shaking his head. Jealousy is a normal and understandable reaction, but he’s working on not letting it control him. Yeah, York’s eye will wander to a pretty face, but in the end, he always ends up back at home. 

Even if York and Tex and the combined subtlety of a peacock in mating season. “I think she’d go for me,” York says, already neck deep in consideration. “I mean, I’m a catch.”

“Of course you’re a catch, sweetie,” Tex coos, her tone pseudo-saccharine. She leans sideways and throws a sturdy arm over North’s shoulders. “But you’ve already hooked quite a pair for yourself, and the universe only has so much good luck to spare on you.”

“Bet I could get her number.”

Tex perks up. Her gaze flashes to York as she props her elbows on the chair back, cocking her head to the side, her adam’s apple bobbing. “You bet, you say.”

 _Oh no._ North starts in, “Tex—”

“—How much are you talking?” Tex goes on, ignoring him.

York laughs, shaking his head. “C’mon, Tex. You don’t want my money.”

“Says who?” Tex counters.

If North smiles a little at York’s gorgeous grin, at Tex’s unabashed tenacity, well, right now they’re too wrapped up in each other to rib him for it. Although, he should absolutely find a way to de-escalate this situation. When Tex bets, she plays for keeps.

“Are you two hungry?” he cuts in, fumbling for a menu. If anything can derail a bet between his partners, it’s the promise of food. “I’ve heard the nachos are not terrible.”

York doesn’t so much as blink away from Tex. “Why would I go for money when I could get something better?”

“Oh, feeling that sure of yourself, are you?”

“Duh,” York replies cheekily. “I’ve already landed a pair of tens.” His eyes sweep from Tex to North and then back, heated and wanting and unashamed. “The way I see it, the turkey strike is mine to lose.”

Tex blushes, color rising on her cheeks. From the angle, North can just make out her pupils dilating. She doesn’t move more than to swallow hard, but below the table, her boot presses against North’s ankle. He grins at the subtle show of affection; he can’t help it when York is being sweet and Tex is being shy and the pair of them are startled out of being assholes. His chest warms as Tex clears her throat, summoning her voice. “So what are you wanting to win, big boy.”

Now, it’s York’s turn to go red, even if his darker complexion does a good job masking it. Ducking his head, he casts a careful glance around the bar, finds the other patrons caught up in their own conversation, and leans in. “I wanna fuck you,” he says quietly, earnestly.

Tex stiffens, her mouth tipped open and her back tense. Even North’s gut constricts. They’ve been a triad for over a year now, and in that time, Tex has only bottomed a handful of times. They’ve hardly had reason to complain—York’s a greedy bottom who’d make a killing in porn, and North has a fairly intimate relationship with his asshole—but every now and again, Tex has come to North and asked him to fuck her. And those nights are… well, intense would be putting it lightly.

“Not tonight,” York says quickly, his eyes wide as his words and their reactions click in his brain. Biting his lip, York ducks his head again, mouthing at his straw as he finds his words again. “Not until the next time you want that kind of thing. But I… you take good care of me,” York admits, his cheeks turning redder. “I’d like a chance to return the favor.”

North’s throat goes dry. His heart hammers in his chest, and his pants are suddenly tighter—Tex’s probably are too—and all that sincerity isn’t even directed at him. Given Tex’s stunned silence, North suspects all her blood is rushing to her groin. _Christ._

Tex leans across the table and cups York’s cheek, stroking her thumb from the corner of his mouth up along the cut of his cheekbone. “You should’ve said something sooner,” she murmurs, her voice heavy with emotion. “I’d really like that, I’m just a handful when I get in those moods. But you don’t have to win a stupid bet to be involved.”

“I know,” York answers, smirking. “But it’s a hell of a lot more fun when I win.”

Practically purring, Tex slides her hand around into York’s hair, holding firm. They’re eye-fucking in the middle of the bar, and they’ve only on their second round. North shakes his head, laughing into his beer. “Christ, you two.”

“You love it,” Tex answers, lolling her head toward him and smirking. She pulls away from York, propping her elbows on the seat-back and taking a long drag from her whiskey. North can’t help watching the line of her throat as she swallows. “Okay, York,” she replies roughly. “So we know what you want. What’re you wagering?”

“Two weeks commando?”

Tex huffs into her glass, shaking her head. “You do that anyway, and it’s really no fun for us if you’re not wearing a skirt.”

And York has opinions about skirts and not wearing them unless he’s in a very particular mood. He furrows his brow, concentrating. “You get the middle of the bed?”

“With you two cuddle fiends?” North laughs under his breath at her response. Frankly, she’s not wrong. Most mornings, he has to pry York off him when he has to wake up, and he knows he can be just as bad. Tex goes on. “A lady needs her breathing room.”

York goes quiet, his lips pressed together as he considers his options. His expression flickers for a split second, his face flushing darker as he presses a hand to his mouth. His eyes widen, and he pushes both hands into his lap, entwining them. When he speaks, Tex and North nearly miss the word.

“Anal.”

Tex’s head whips toward North, her eyes bulging and her jaw slack. North figures he’s wearing the same expression and shrugs at her unspoken question.

Turning back to face York, Tex replies raggedly, “You wanna run that by me again?”

York tucks his chin to his chest, his face probably burning hot to the touch. North can just picture that blush spreads down York’s chest, skin hot as his nipples tighten beneath his shirt. With a steadying breath, York rolls back his shoulders and holds his head high. A portrait of flushed confidence. “I'm so sure I can get her number, I'm putting anal back in the menu.”

North nearly choked on his beer. Duck, he wasn't expecting _that_. Not in the slightest. Because York may be a bottom, but he has opinions about his asshole. They've tried a few times, but York’s always called it off before the third finger mark. But shut, getting York worked loose so he's a mess of desire, panting and eager for their dicks… that's one hell of an image.

Tex taps her fingers against the chair back, smirking. “You sure you don’t just wanna feel me and North splitting you open at the same time? Putting both your holes to good use?”

His cock jumps, straining against his zipper.

York leans in, propping his arms on the table and mimicking her smirk. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“‘Cause like I said, York, all you have to do is ask.” Tex splays her fingers against the table, running the tip of her index finger against York’s inner elbow. “Ask, and our dicks are yours.”

York visibly gulps, squirming in his chair before he replies. “I know, babe. I also know it’ll be ten time better watching you and North tease each other, waiting for me while I compose my first message to the lovely lady who’ll happily hand over her number. Because, yes, I am that good.”

“Um,” North cuts in, “when did I become a part of this?” Not that he has a problem with it, per say, but the last time he got dragged into one of Tex and York’s bets, he ended up spending the afternoon tied in a kitchen chair with his legs spread wide and his balls in a weighted metal stretcher while York and Tex took turns taking a riding crop to them. To be fair, though, he enjoyed it almost as much as he wanted it to be over.

Tex shoots him a quick kiss then squares up across from York. “So, to clarify, if you get the red head’s number, you wanna piece of my ass the next time it’s on the table… which I’ve already clarified you can do anyway. And if you don’t get her number—”

“—which I will, obviously—”

“If you don’t get her number, you’re putting your pretty little asshole up for me and North to do with as we please.”

North bites his tongue to suppress a groan. York’s cheeks flush, and he twitches restlessly before nodding. He extends his hand to Tex. “Deal?”

She takes it, grinning. “Deal.”

With the terms set, York hops out of his chair and downs half his now-melted pina colada, cringing when he realizes it’s still cold. Straightening up, he tips his head toward them, winking as he spins on heel and weaves his way to the bar. North watches him go, admiring York’s ass—that particular pair of jeans hugs his backside just right. 

When York steps up to the bar a stool down from the woman in question, North finds himself grinning. A year ago, he absolutely wouldn’t have been okay with his date going off to hit on someone at the bar. North likes to think he’s grown, learning to trust his partners. For as much as York and Tex enjoy the chase, they’re both loyal to a fault. They always come back to him.

“You’re quiet,” Tex comments, nudging him with her ankle.

North throws her a grin, shrugging. “When you two get going, I figure it’s best to let you run your course. If it’s destructive, I’ll try distracting you, but this one seems fairly harmless.”

But Tex just smirks at him as he starts to drain his beer. “You really wanna drop a creampie in that tight little ass, don’t you?”

This time he absolutely chokes, coughing up a lung or two as Tex thumps him on the back.

#

York flops back against the bed, throws an arm over his face, and moans into the crook of his arm. He’d love to let loose properly, but if he does, they’ll get another sternly worded “fuckin’ spay your cat, jesus!” note from one of their neighbors, and Tex and North will never let him live it down. 

He tried his best, used every trick in the book, but the red head only laughed, amused at his attempts, and turned him down. And now he’s here, flat on his back after a very invasive shower, North settled between his leg, working two very slick fingers into his ass.

“Y’know,” he says, his voice more ragged than he’d like. “I’m pretty sure… Tex is the one… who should,” he pauses, keening as North scissors his fingers, “should be reaping the benefits of my ass.”

North chuckles, the vibrations rippling through York and making him choke on another moan. Fuck, he needs to stop talking before his mouth writes another check his ass will have to cash. But it won’t be so bad, right? He trust North and Tex to go easy on him. Sure, they’ll wear him out, but they’ll do everything they can to make sure he has a good time. Like right now, with North tonguing his slit and sucking his cock and curling and scissoring those long fingers in his ass. For as self-conscious as he feels about his partners playing around in his “exit only,” every time he winces at a flare of discomfort, North redoubles his efforts, using every trick in his arsenal to distract York.

“Fuck!” he shrieks when North hums against him and pushes his fingers in deep. York groans, arching into the touch. “That’s fuckin’ glorious.”

The bathroom door swings open, making him jolt against the bed. Tex emerges, fresh from a shower and naked as the day she was born. Narrow hips. Subtle curves and tits he loves burying his face in. Powerful thighs framing her cock, compact like the rest of her. But York sweeps his gaze up to her face. She’s smirking, head cocked to the side as she leans against the door jamb, toweling off and taking in the view.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, he says, sudden enough it makes North pause and glance toward the bathroom door. North doesn’t even pull away from him, just groans around his dick and nods in agreement.

“Kissass,” Tex retorts, her cheeks flushed.

She saunters over to the bed, crawling onto the mattress just above York, her knees framing his head. York pushes his head back at an awkward angle, licking his lips at the sight of her. Tex strokes a lazy hand over her dick, but she’s still too far for York to get his mouth on her. She grins. “See something you like?”

Nodding dumbly, York meets her eyes and hopes she can see how much he wants to make her feel good. “Yeah, babe. You.”

“Sweet talker. Bet you know just what to do with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Before York can respond, North groans, sliding a third finger into him and spreading his fingers. York’s head snaps down to North, finds his eyes fixed on Tex as he grinds onto the bed. His tongue flutters along York’s slit, darting into him at odd intervals in perfect sync with his thrusting fingers. York whimpers, his legs scrambling for purchase against the sheets, but North uses those big shoulders to spread him wide and pin him down. “Fuck,” he gasps.

“Getting to you too, North?” Tex asks coyly. Her knees shift wider, splaying herself so North can see better from his place between York’s legs. “You know just how good York is with his mouth. Just how warm and wet and pliant he gets with his mouth around a dick. Bet you’re imagining him sucking you right now.

Shivering, North drops his head onto York’s thigh, moaning. He circles a thumb over York’s dick, pressure teasingly light. York whines, bucking into the sensation. 

Just as York catches his breath, Tex shuffles forward until she’s hovering over him. She looks down at him through her legs and smirks broader. “Well, if you want my dick, wanna fuck me down the line, you better show much just how much.”

With a low whimper, York grabs Tex by her hips and pulls her down against him. He parts her cheeks and buries his face in her ass. A low, pleased note reverberates over him, her chuckling at his eagerness. She can laugh all she wants; he’s still gonna dive into her and drive her crazy. He laves his tongue across her hole, relishing every little flutter and twitch.

The bed shifts under him. North glides up from between York’s legs, fingers still lodged deep inside him. There’s a groan over him, then a wet sound followed by North bobbing back and forth in short, controlled motions. Only when Tex moans and bucks back and forth against him does York realize North is blowing her; all of him clenches at the thought. As much as he loves getting Tex’s cock in his mouth, getting to watch North go down on her is also a treat. York grips her ass tighter and pulls her down onto his tongue.

Her thighs squeeze tight around his head. York might just be in heaven.

 

 

 

 

Eyes shut, he loses track of time, lost between licking Tex open and squirming back onto North’s fingers. Every time a moan wells in his throat, he presses his lips to her and lets the sensation carry through her. Distantly, he feels North pull up onto his knees. He coughs a little, his voice rasping. “I gotta tap out, or my night is gonna be over real quick. He’s as relaxed as he’s gonna get.”

York pulls Tex off of him just enough so he can blow a raspberry in North’s general direction. It’s not his fault he’s nervous. But truth be told, this is the farthest he’s tested the limits of his anal sphincter. This is about as good as it’s gonna get.

“You sure you don’t want the first round?” Tex offers, lifting gracefully off York’s face.

North makes a noncommital noise, shaking his head. York can just picture his cherry red face. North may pretend he’s vanilla as an ice cream sundae, but he’s got a weakness for a used, sloppy hole. And whenever Tex gets a turn on top, her bottom ends up used and sloppy. Shivering at the thought of a phantom cock pulsing inside him, he whimpers.

Tex climbs off him, grabbing the lube off the nightstand before situating herself between York’s legs. She works an ample amount of lube over her cock, hooking one of York’s legs up over her shoulder. _Thank God for yoga class and my natural flexibility._ Grinning down at him, Tex presses her dick to his ass, breaching with a slow, smooth thrust. 

It’s different. A very different kind of pressure than he’s used to. York squeezes his eyes shut, sucking in breath after breath to keep himself grounded. 

An hand cups his cheek. York starts, his eyes blinking open to an upside-down North leaning over him, descending on him, kissing him thoroughly. He can taste himself and Tex mingled on North’s tongue, and he groans, chasing it.

Chuckling, North breaks the kiss, his eyes warm and wanting. “Deep breath, York. It’ll make it easier to adjust to.”

“Easier… said... than done,” he huffs.

But North trails his hands down York’s chest, ghosting over his nipples, his masectomy scars, teasing him mercilessly. York keens, arching into the touch, splaying his legs more to make some extra room. Tex sinks a little deeper into him. A tense line forms her brows as she focuses on remaining still. York groans, his hands clenching against the bedsheets before North threads their fingers together and pins York’s hands beside his head. “You can do this, York. Just breath.”

Twitchy with desire, York sighs, slowing his breath and forcing himself to unclench. Slowly, the pressure in his eases, and he drops back onto the bed. Meeting Tex’s eyes, he nods. “Go for it, babe.”

Exhaling with relief, Tex moves. She fucks into him like a battering ram. Steady and strong and ceaseless. She leans down over York, closing him in and nibbling at his throat, rolling her hips into him in a dirty grind and letting her breasts drag across his skin until he shivers. It’s not so bad now that he’s getting used to it. He arches his back and tries clenching his hole in time with Tex. Her thrusts hiccup, her lips parting as she lets out a voiceless groan. 

Humming contentedly, North presses kisses to York’s ear. “It feels like this for her, when she asks me to fuck her,” he whispers, words pitched low against York’s skin. “Overwhelming pressure punctuated with pleasure when I hit her g-spot. She clenches up tighter than you can believe. I have to make her come at least once on my fingers before she relaxes enough. Even then, it’s a snug fit, but she wants me to flip her onto her hands and knees and fuck her until she’s crying.”

“Fuck,” York gasps, his insides clenching as want swells through him. 

“And when she finally breaks down and begs for everything I can give her and more, her arms give out, and she keeps her ass in the air like a good girl and lets me fill her up again and again. She’s beautiful.” North pauses, nibbling at at York’s earlobe. “So are you.”

Tex moans over him, her rhythm stuttering, her face flushed and her hair wild. York gasps, grinding in counterpart to her thrusts. Fuck, she could hear North, and she liked it. Her nails dig into York’s hips, yanking him onto her hard and fast. 

“Fill me up, Tex. Please.”

“ _Dammit,_ ” she grunts, slamming into him and going still. Her come gushes into him, making York whimper and grind into her, searching for stimulation and finding none. Between North pinning his hands and Tex his hips, he can only squirm and whine. 

When Tex catches her breath, she crawls up over him, kissing him deeply. She pulls out gently, checking him for damage. York presses into every touch, ready for more. She smirks down at him. “Alright,” she says, turning to North, “he’s all yours.”

Before York can realize, Tex has him flipped onto his chest, propped up on his knees, his ass high in the air just the way North described. He yelps, suddenly self conscious of the come dripping down his thighs. But then there’s wet pressure sliding over his skin, licking up the spunk. York keens, pressing his forehead to the mattress and squirming. “Fuck, North!”

He’s rewarded with a low chuckle. “Next time, if you behave.”

Then North pushes into him, thinner than Tex, but longer, deeper. York keens, clinging to the bed. He glances sideways just in time to see Tex sprawl in the armchair in the corner, her dark gaze fixed on them even though her erection is already flagging. But North’s fingers slide over his dick, and York shoves his face into the mattress, quieting another moan. In less than a minute, North has him on the edge of orgasm, playing him like a fiddle and fucking into his sloppy hole. York whimpers and arches his back and takes it.

 _Okay_ , he’ll admit later, when he’s sore and sated and spooned up against his partners, _maybe this assplay thing isn’t so bad_. However, if they wanna do this every time, they’re gonna give him a heart attack. But that’s a matter for another time. Instead, he closes his eyes, listens to North’s heart beating beneath his cheek, and feels Tex’s slow even breath against his neck. Whatever the future holds, right now, he’s got a pair of bomb-ass blonds cuddled up against him. _His._ By pretty much anyone’s measure, he’s pretty goddamn lucky. 

York drifts off, grinning. The luckiest man in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and concrit welcome! Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
